


I See Clearly Now

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: TTM Prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Vampire AU, first date after, vampires in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is a vampire and has recently turned Greg too. This is their first date after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Clearly Now

Greg’s thumbs caressed the threading of the napkin on the table in front of him. His fingers twisted the fabric in a way that it jostled the cutlery laid upon it, pushing metal against metal.

His fingers felt every thread and weave, the folds no longer itchy as they once would have been on his skin. Even with an increased sensitivity it was more delicate beneath his touch.

The clinking of silver used to annoy him but the new way his ears filtered the sound made him think it a gentle song. Chimes in the wind.

Greg’s focus was broken when a smooth, pale hand settled lightly on his own. His eyes flicked upwards and got caught in the gaze of the most beautifully intense, watery grey eyes he had ever seen. So caught as he was by the flecks of gold he found in that ocean he completely missed the soft smile on the other man’s lips.

“Gregory.” Mycroft said. The sound of his voice was like a perfect chord played with resonance. It also sounded like that hadn’t been the first time he had said his name.

“That’s why you do it.” Greg all but whispered. His expression made him look as if he had finally figured out the secrets of the universe.

Mycroft tilted his head slightly in confusion but the almost imperceptible raise of an eyebrow told of his growing amusement. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Take your time.”

If anything that made Mycroft more confused so he said nothing in the hope that it would encourage Greg to elaborate.

Greg’s eyes travelled over Mycroft’s face and he smiled seductively. “That’s why you stare just slightly too long.” His gaze moved back down to their hands. He turned Mycroft’s in his own and trailed a finger slowly from Mycroft’s wrist to the tip of his middle finger, dipping with the lines of his palm. “Why you reach out to touch just a little further.” He brought Mycroft’s hand up to kiss his knuckles, then leant in to brush his nose over the other man’s wrist and sniffed there. “Why you lean in just that bit closer.” He nipped at Mycroft’s skin, an incisor’s sharp nick drawing the tiniest spot of blood. He took it away with a flick of his tongue. “Why you savour each bite just that much more.”

Mycroft simply stared enraptured by the display of worship his Gregory was offering his hand and the way he spoke so poetically. His first thought once Greg had quietened was to pull him over the table and snog the man senseless, consequences be damned. However, his first thought of reason explained how that would ruin such a pleasant moment. Also, evidently, it would prove all of what Greg had just said wrong.

The last thought - or rather the last thought only because his brain got stuck on it - was how Greg seemed to have gone through each of the five senses bar hearing. Mycroft couldn’t help how it bugged him, he did so hate unfinished things.

When his body caught up with his thoughts Mycroft noticed Greg was watching him with a very amused look. It was the look that made him realised that Greg had left it unfinished on purpose.

He tried to give Greg an annoyed scowl but it looked more like a pouting child that had been caught thinking something he shouldn’t.

Greg laughed short and very much pleased with himself. When he calmed he angled himself over the table in order to press his lips against Mycroft’s. “And, of course, why you prefer to listen than talk.”

Mycroft was amazed by his partner’s words and how understanding he was about the whole situation. He had feared that Greg would run the other way once the transformation had happened. Well, it came to reason that not everyone could settled into the life of a vampire!

Mycroft reached up with a free hand to cup Greg’s cheek and hold him close, their noses nudging.

“Maybe that’s just because you’re distracting.” It was a half truth.

Greg’s smile brightened, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He shook his head slightly. “No.” He answered, making the ‘o’ sound drag out. “It’s… Your world is bigger. There is so much more to everything around us that you could always see. It’s amazing you get anything done.” Greg gradually shifted backwards as he spoke. A hand gestured between them and around to emphasise his meaning.

Mycroft blinked. He hadn’t thought of it like that before. Perhaps it was because he had lived like this for so long that he just didn’t find much that fascinated him anymore. He said as much but felt he wasn’t explaining himself well enough so he added, “I mean, I remember how new everything looked as I am sure you are witnessing now, but for me there was no sophistication or beauty in what I was seeing.” His eyes roamed over Greg’s face and he allowed a shy smile. “That is, until you.”

Greg laughed through his nose as if embarrassed. He waved a hand like he was waving away the comment. “Sap.” He said happily.


End file.
